1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implement storage devices and more particularly to an apparatus for holding and storing implements and materials for cleaning pots, pans, cooking utensils serving ware, cooking ware, and dinner ware.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Olmos, U.S. Pat. No. D414,362 describes an organizing unit.
Kelso et al., U.S. Pat. No. D416,728 describes a shower basket with shelf.
Kipnis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,737 teaches a toilet rack of unitary construction comprising a rear wall, a front wall, at least a pair of shelves attached substantially perpendicular to said rear wall, an intermediate divider between said pair of shelves and substantially parallel to said rear wall, at least one divider between said pair of shelves substantially perpendicular to said rear wall, said intermediate divider, said shelves and said divider forming a plurality of compartments accessible from the sides and adapted to receive toilet articles, said front wall having attached thereto substantially horizontal indentation means having outward extension and adapted to receive toothbrushes and a substantially horizontal perforated tab adapted to receive a safety razor, and means to mount said rack on a wall.
Bichon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,640 teaches a portable soap container comprising a dish portion with a hinged fastenable lid. On one side wall of the dish portion is mounted three suction cups which allow the side wall to be fastened to a vertical wall for example of a shower. A bracket member is pivotally mounted on the underside of the container and moveable from a stored position in which it lies alongside the undersurface of the container to an operating position in which it depends downwardly from the undersurface to define a contact portion which engages the wall beneath the suction cups to prevent the weight of the container twisting the suction cups off the wall.
Emery, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,860 teaches a bath caddy mountable by means of suction cups on a non-porous surface which is positionally adjustable in four directions and has a frame including a horizontal element, a plurality of members attached perpendicularly thereto and a horizontal bar attached thereto and a horizontal bar attached to such members having each end open to receive slidably mounted suction cups.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,450 teaches a portable soap caddy assembly with a toiletry receptacle having an opening and a sidewall for holding various toiletries and having means for mounting the receptacle to a vertical wall with opening facing upwardly. This assembly provides an auxiliary receptacle with an opening and sidewalls and a mounting assembly for movably mounting the auxiliary receptacle to the toiletry receptacle between a first open position where the sidewall of the toiletry receptacle closes the opening of the auxiliary receptacle and a second position where the auxiliary opening is opened facing upwardly. A further assembly has an auxiliary receptacle with an opening, sidewall and bottom and means for mounting the auxiliary receptacle to the toilety receptacle to close the opening of the toiletry receptacle. In addition, means for partitioning the auxiliary receptacle opening from the toiletry receptacle opening is provided and means for holding the auxiliary receptacle against the sidewall of the toiletry receptacle with the auxiliary opening facing upwardly. Finally another assembly has a releasable attachment mechanism to mount the portable soap caddy assembly and means for mounting the releasable attachment mechanism between a wall mounting position in which the mechanism is in position to releasably attaching toiletry receptacle to the wall and a storage position in which the mechanism is releasably secured to the sidewall of the toiletry receptacle.
Nguyen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,106 teaches an organizer consisting of two main parts, a base and a lid. The base is sectioned into compartments by a divider. One compartment is used for storing sponges, and the other is used for storing sponges or cleaning tools with handle or combination of both. The slots on the sides of the base accommodate those tools with handle. There are drainage holes on the bottom of the base which allow liquid to drain out. There are also suction cups on the outside of the bottom of the base to keep it in place. The lid of the organizer, when opened, serves as a reservoir to hold washing solution. When closed, the lid hides the unsightly cleaning tools.
Comstock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,325 teaches a dish cloth dryer rack including a wire-like frame having a dish-cloth drying portion thereof, which drying portion is curved to fit over a sink divider. The rack is held in place by feet which support the rack above the level of the sink divider, thereby providing a free air space between the rack and the sink divider. A tool-carrying basket may be integrally formed with the elongate portion to provide storage for soap and additional cleaning tools.
The prior art teaches the use of supports and containers for holding cleaning implements but does not teach a container for holding a variety of cleaning implements and solutions which is able to self drain on both the interior and exterior surfaces. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A dishwashing caddy is constructed with internal volumes for holding soap liquid and lotion as well as compartments for storing cleaning brushes and the like. The top surface is strongly slanted forward and the bottom internal partition is also slanted forward to dispense water through weep holes. Pump action dispensing of the liquids is accomplished. Suction cups mount the unit to a wall or hold it in place while on the sink or other support.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of self-draining of water or other liquids.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of suction mounting to a wall.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of holding cleaning implements in self-draining compartments and holding plural liquids such as soap and lotion.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.